


Claimed - The Side Stories - Rylen's Tales

by cjulina



Series: Claimed [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Claimed verse, Dom/sub Undertones, M/F, Multi, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - m/m/f implied, au elements, noncom/dubcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjulina/pseuds/cjulina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've had several requests for other pairings set in my Claimed AU.  These run parallel to but independent of that storyline.  It's not necessary to read Claimed to understand these one-offs but I recommend you read at least the first chapter to understand the concepts of Claiming.</p><p>1.  Rylen<br/>Coming eventually - Solas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed - The Side Stories - Rylen's Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHawkeRevolver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawkeRevolver/gifts).



Through the thick walls, Knight-Commander Rylen could barely hear the muted sounds of movement in the camp, mostly the clash of steel against steel as the men trained or the loudly barked orders of his subordinate officers. Rank had benefits, not the least of which was being able to bunk down inside the solid walls of Griffon Wing Keep rather than in a tent in the icy openness. Granted the space was so small it could scarcely be called a storage closet. Still it held in the heat, had room for a modestly sized bed, and kept others from hearing the noises created in his quarters.

Rylen smiled into the tiny sliver of a mirror as he scraped away the bristles that had grown overnight. His needy little Claimed had certainly been loud last night with her moans and pleas and shouting his name frequently. As if on cue, he felt her hands wrap around his bare chest, lips nuzzling at the crook of his neck.

With a chuckle, he said, "Didn't you get enough last night?"

She hummed. "Never." Her hands trailed down his chest, her knowing fingers touching him in just the way to incite his lust quickly.

He frowned slightly. His burr pronounced when he admonished, "I told you that if you wanted a tumble this morning, you would have to wake up early. I have duties that must be attended to first thing."

"But I want you." Her hands continued their downward quest, easily slipping into his loose trousers. "I _need_ you. I _always_ need you."

Rylen dropped the razor blade, grapping her wrists before her fingers could wrap around his hardening cock. She was too young for him, her needs often too great for him to keep up with, but Maker she knew how to inflame him. "Keep it up and I'll punish you." He tried to sound stern but failed hopelessly. He enjoyed this game just as much as his lusty mage.

He could feel her excitement grow, the heat from her body soar. There was little she enjoyed more than being disciplined _._ "Having your dick in me is worth any amount of punishment," she purred. She took advantage of the loosening grasp on her wrist and began stroking his shaft with her skilled fingers.

He let out a loud groan, desire overriding his discipline. "Hands against the wall, legs spread wide," he Ordered sternly. She scrambled to obey, tossing him a teasing smirk over her shoulder. Her grin earned her a strong smack on her ass.   She yelped and then wiggled enticingly.

He chuckled at her eagerness. "There's no time to give you a proper spanking. Perhaps tonight, if you're good." His voiced roughened into a Command. "Eyes forward, pet."

Her face whipped forward, her breaths already unsteady and rushed with excitement. He loosened his trousers, letting them fall to his feet before reaching to touch her. "So wet for me already?"

"Always, Rylen. I'm always wet for you. Please ... please don't make me wait any longer."

He teased her clit with a light touch, bringing a needy whine to her lips. With his other hand, he wrapped his fingers around the Binding band, thumbing the red rune that tied her permanently to him. "You'll need to be quiet, pet. Do you think you can do that?"

She gave another breathy moan, her body writhing from his teasing. "N ... nnn ... nooo," she stuttered.

His form of praise for her honesty was to push a thick finger into her cunt.

"Please, Rylen," she pleaded. "Please fuck me."

"Aye, lass, I will," he said with a chuckle. "But you will be silent," he Ordered. "Not one word. Not even one soft moan."

She became electrified as his Order took effect, her desire soaring as always when he silenced her during sex. She ground down on his finger, clearly relaying what she wanted. He wasn't one to deny her, at least not when his need was as great as hers.

He hilted himself fully in one strong thrust. Her mouth opened in a soundless moan at the intrusion. He set a fast, brutal pace. He was close, so very close, already. So was his lusty Claimed. One of her hands moved from bracing against the wall to rub at her clit. "Nay, lass. I did not say you could touch yourself. Hand back against the wall."

Had she her voice, she would have cursed with frustration. Instead, she was given no choice but to comply. She tried to angle her hips, to increase the friction so she could tumble over but Rylen would have none of that. He gripped her hips, keeping her exactly where he wanted. A few more thrusts and he was spilling his seed.

Rylen stood there, draped over her back, breath slowly returning to normal. He pressed his hands over hers, whispering into her ear. "Now for making me late yet again, here is your punishment. I want you to touch yourself. Pinch your nipples, rub your clit, plunge your fingers into your pussy. Imagine all the sinful things you want me to do to you. Bring yourself to the edge over and over, keep yourself aroused but," his voice suddenly deepened into a Command, "you may not come. Perhaps tonight, if I feel you are suitably contrite, I _may_ give you relief you desperately want."

With the Order to remain silent fading, she was able to give a faint squeak. "But ..."

He gave her ass a swift smack. "Nay, lass. You must learn not to distract me from my duties. Now help me dress."

OOO

Rylen spent from early morning to late afternoon struggling to stay focused on his duties. He must have reviewed Commander Cullen's plans to assault Adamant Fortress a dozen and half times. He was no closer to understanding it than the first time he read it. His mind kept drifting to his Claimed, picturing her touching herself, how she must be panting with need, imagining how frantic she was to come. It would take hours to fuck the need from her.

The prickling at the back of his neck started, as it had the four days prior. His silent observer had returned but unlike the previous times, Rylen was in no mood to ignore him. "Come out and face me."

From the growing shadows of the setting sun, a mage stepped forward. His form was lean but well-muscled. His face had a myriad of fresh and fading bruises and he limped forward, wincing whenever his right leg took weight. Rylen searched his memory. A fairly new recruit, joined perhaps two weeks ago. _Geralt? Geralf?_ "Gerran, what happened to you?"

"Some of your Templars are ignoring the edict that Claiming is not permitted by the Inquisition. I've no mind to be Claimed by one of _them_ so fought back. I didn't hurt them." As an afterthought he added, "Too much."

Rylen grunted approvingly, silently adding to tomorrow's tasks that he would have his officers do another sweep for prohibited Banding bands and Claiming draughts. "Give me their names. I'll have them disciplined."

"No."

He was taken aback. Even though one of the primary goals of the Inquisition was to end the on-going war between Templars and mages, and that mages were to be treated as equal allies, he was still accustomed to a certain level of subservience from them. "And why not?"

Gerran ran a frustrated hand through his long locks. "What difference would it make? Those I name will just wait until they can get their revenge and others would step forward to try to Claim me anyway."

Rylen nodded with understanding. No matter the amount of threats given, the lure of having a Claimed of their own was too much for some Templars. They would risk anything to force a mage into a life of submission. "I can reassign you to Skyhold. You would be free of the threat of Claiming there."

Gerran shook his head stubbornly. "No, I want to stay here." He took a bold step forward, his face fierce and determined. "I have different solution. I want to decide who Claims me. I want you to be the one."

 _Maker, Thedas has descended into true chaos if a mage is_ asking _to be Claimed._ "I already have a Claimed."

"But that would not prevent you from Claiming another, would it?"

Rylen shook his head, agitation forcing him to pace. "No. It's more a matter of bad manners. Why should one have a multitude while others have none. And you're ignoring the fact that the Inquisition has officially banned the practice."

"It hasn't stopped your men, why should it stop you?"

"Because I have enough trouble trying to handle one Claimed. Adding a second will only speed me on to an early death. Plus, and no offense to you, I prefer women."

Gerran smiled. "As do I but it is a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"There are plenty of female Templars. Why not approach one of them? I could make some recommendations," Rylen offered.

His smile fading, Gerran replied, "No matter your approval, they would still be an unknown risk. With you I know I would be well-treated."

Rylen leaned back against his desk, rubbing thoughtfully at his chin. "And how do you know that?"

"I've seen you with her, with your Claimed. It's obvious you care for her. Not out of duty or a sense of obligation but sincerely care for her. And she seems happy. It's a genuine happiness, not one born from an Order. You don't share her with others. You don't demean or degrade her but gladly give her what she needs. _I_ want that. _I_ want _you_ to Claim me."

"I can't," Rylen said with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry. It wouldn't be fair to her."

Gerran sighed sadly. "I understand," he murmured as he started to turn away.

"What are you going to do?"

He stopped, not bothering to turn back. "What else can I do? I can't stay here, fearing that around every corner is a Templar who will try to Claim me. I'll go, try to live off the land until this madness is over, until the Inquisition can promise that no mage will be Claimed unwillingly."

Rylen straightened, striding quickly to the mage's side. "You'd never survive. Between the Red Templars, the Venatori, and the lack of shelter and food, you wouldn't last a week." The Inquisition needed all the help it could get. It would be a shame to lose the mage when what Gerran proposed had potential and could even be beneficial to all parties. "I accept but with some stipulations."

OOO

Rylen opened the door to his quarters, pleased to find his pet kneeling by the bed. She was naked as was her habit, her legs spread wide, her fingers hidden between her legs. Her face brightened with an intense yearning only to fade away when she spied Gerran standing behind him. She leapt up, rushing to cover herself with her robes.

"Nay, lass. You might as well get used to being naked in front of him," Rylen said. With a wave of his hand, he continued, "This is Gerran and he will be joining us."

A frown grew as she spied the Binding band in his hand. "What do you mean he's joining us?"

Rylen bent down, kissing her lips, trying to convey how much he cared for her. "Hush, lass. This has already been decided." He Ordered, "Undress me. Then until this is complete, I want you to kneel by the bed and not say a word."

Her practiced hands swiftly removed his armor, leaving him clad only in padded trousers. Once she was done, she immediately dropped down to the floor, an intense hurt spreading across her lovely face.

Rylen turned back to Gerran. "Are you certain about this? The Claiming cannot be revoked and you will be forced to submit to my whims for as long as you live."

Instead of speaking, Gerran dropped to his knees, his face calm as he stared up at Rylen.

"So be it." Rylen stretched the Binding band around Gerran's throat, slipping the locking pin into place. He then took the Claiming draught from the mage, nicked his thumb and let a single drop of blood fall into the milky white fluid. He watched the mage drink the draught with no hesitation. They stared at each other for a moment, each waiting for the other to take the next step. When Gerran made no move, Rylen finally Ordered, "You know what to do."

Gerran dropped his head for a moment and then reached to undo the bindings on his pants. His mouth opened, taking Rylen's hardening dick in to its warm depths. Tongue swirling, cheeks hollowed, Gerran quickly had Rylen fighting to keep from thrusting deeper into the mage's throat. He may not prefer men but he was nearly as skilled as his pretty pet. It took little time before Rylen was coming. Gerran swallowed his seed and then sat back on his feet, waiting for the Templar to issue his decrees.

Rylen nicked his thumb again, pressing the blood against the now pulsing rune on the Binding band, speaking the words that would permanently guide Gerran. "You will support and care for us as we will care and support you."

He looked over at his Claimed, his _first_ Claimed. First in his thoughts and first in his love. "Come here, lass." He gently wiped the flowing tears from her face. "Things will be different from now on. You will continue to answer to me first in all things. You will submit to Gerran as long as it does not conflict with what I've decided."

He looked over at Gerran. "The only thing I require is that you help me keep our pet satisfied. Fuck her as often as you like, in any way that you like, for as long as you like. Just don't let her come until she earns it."

He brushed his thumb along his pet's now smiling lips. "Why don't you and Gerran put on a show for me while I recover? Later, you can have both of us at the same time if you like. Does this appeal to you, lass?"

Her beaming smile was the only answer he needed.


End file.
